Running with the big dogs
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: - FINIE- Harry est un soumis appartenant à une grande meute très violente et il va être envoyé comme gage de paix à une meute voisine. Bien sûr, la vie n’est jamais ce qu’elle semble être. Traduction d'une fic de zera-lynn. FGHP
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Running with the big dogs

**Auteur :** Zera-lynn

**Traductrice :** Rikka-yomi

**Bêta : **An author alone in the dark

**Rating : **M

**Genre :** Romance/Adventure.

**Résumé : **Harry est un soumis appartenant à une grande meute très violente et il va être envoyé comme gage de paix à une meute voisine. Bien sûr, la vie n'est jamais ce qu'elle semble être. Traduction

**Pairing :** Fenrir/harry FGHP

**Disclamers : **Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire à Zera Lynn, il ne me reste que la traduction, et j'espère vos acclamations… oulah … chuis fatiguée là ….

**Chapitre 1 : **

Je cours à un endroit que je ne connais pas. J'ai juste à m'échapper avant qu'ils ne me ramènent à cet enfer vivant. Je dois arriver au loup argenté se tenant au sommet de la colline. Il m'attend, je le sais. Je dois être assez fort pour aller vers lui, être sous la protection de l'alpha. Je continue à courir, me propulsant de plus en plus loin, mais je peux entendre les dominants sur mes talons. Hurlant, je demande à l'alpha de venir vers moi, mais il secoue sa grosse tête, comme s'il me dit que je peux le faire. Mais avant que j'aie franchis la ligne, je sens une gueule se refermer sur ma cheville et me tirer. L'Alpha argenté hurle de colère avant que je ne sois réveillé par de secousses.

" Harry, ramène tes fesses ici et commence à cuisiner ! L'Alpha veut que son petit déjeuner soit servit dans 15 minutes !" Appelle Mai. Je me lèves et commence à m'habiller rapidement avant de me précipiter dans les escaliers.

Préparer le petit déjeuner. Je me suis précipité pour faire les œufs au plat, la saucisse suffisamment chaude sans être cuite afin que le sang suinte encore, et le bacon croustillant et brûlé. Je le fais sans y penser après l'avoir fait tant de fois que ce sont des mouvements mécaniques pour moi. Et alors que la cloche sonne, je glisse le dernier morceau de bacon dans son assiette. La tête baissée en signe de soumission, je l'apporte jusqu'à l'Alpha qui marche dans la pièce. Tout le monde autours de moi baisse aussi la tête, à l'exception de son père, notre précédant Alpha.

" Ah, petit Ryry, as-tu fait ça ?" Ronronne Mark, agrippant fermement mes cheveux.

" Oui Alpha Mark," Je murmure en gardant la tête baissée.

" Bon petit," ronronne t'il avant de s'asseoir et de manger. Nous sommes autorisés à partir et à reprendre nos autres activités.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et retombe en arrière sur mon lit. Pourquoi mon rêve ne peut-il devenir réalité ? Je veux juste m'échapper de cet enfer.

* * *

Merci à Zera lynn d'avoir accepté que je traduise sa fic. Elle fait cinq chapitres un peu plus longs que ça, et j'en ait déjà traduit trois. ^^ kiss !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Running with the big dogs

**Auteur :** Zera-lynn

**Traductrice : **Rikka-yomi

**Bêta : **An author alone in the dark

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Adventure.

**Résumé :** Harry est un soumis appartenant à une grande meute très violente et il va être envoyé comme gage de paix à une meute voisine. Bien sûr, la vie n'est jamais ce qu'elle semble être. Traduction

**Pairing : **Fenrir/harry FGHP

**Disclamers : **Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire à Zera Lynn, il ne me reste que la traduction !

* * *

**Chapitre Deux : **

Je me glisse en bas, heureux de ne pas voir l'alpha Mark, et me faufile par la porte arrière, vers ma retraite au bord d'un ruisseau. Je me sent toujours tellement relaxé d'être parmi les arbres. Je déteste être enfermé dans la grande maison. Les dominants bousculent toujours les soumis autour. Heureusement le dernier étage est seulement pour les soumis, nous ne sommes embêtés par les dominants que dans les escaliers et les étages en dessous.

" Ry !" Appelle Mai, courant vers moi, son dominant Gabriel un peu en retrait.

Je soupire, souhaitant avoir un dominant comme Gabriel, mais Mai et lui sont compagnons. Un événement rare dans notre meute mais très commun partout ailleurs, Mark est particulier avec les dominant et les soumis qu'il recueille.

" Oui ?" Je lui demande avec un froncement de sourcil.

Elle sait que j'aime passer du temps seul, et c'est donc étrange qu'elle vienne me chercher dehors.

" Mark a besoin de toi, maintenant" Dit-elle, ses yeux vert ambre inquiets.

Je me lèves et lui tends mon livre calmement, avant de me précipiter vers la maison. En entrant lentement dans le salon, je garde la tête baissée.

" Ah, Ry, je suis si content que tu puisses nous rejoindre. Tom, c'est notre jeune soumis, Harry, celui dont je vous ait parlé," dit Mark à un vieux dominant.

Il dégage une aura imposante autours de lui, malgré le gris rayant ses cheveux et les cernes sous ses yeux. Il semble gentil alors que Mark ne m'aurait jamais permit de lui renifler le dos.

" Je vais le prendre" dit le vieux dominant.

Je sens un choc me parcourir et semble cloué sur place. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts et ma respiration courte et superficielle.

" Comme tu veux, Tom," dis Mark en me souriant. " Il pourra partir dans quelques instants." Ajoute t'il avant de se glisser hors de la pièce, me laissant avec Tom.

" Tu peux parler jeune soumis. A la différence de tes anciens Alpha, je ne vais pas te mépriser pour avoir une opinion."

" Je suis désolé Monsieur, je suis juste un peu sous le choc," Dis-je en, secouant la tête.

" Tout ira plutôt bien, ne t'inquiètes pas plus longtemps. De plus, je suis persuadé que tu apprécieras ton nouveau domicile beaucoup plus que cet… endroit," dit-il, laissant filtrer du dégoût dans sa voix durant sa dernière phrase.

" Ah, on y va," déclare Mark en entrant dans le salon, Mai derrière lui.

Elle porte une malle et mon livre. Je les lui prends, un petit sourire sur le visage alors que ses yeux cherchent les miens.

"Oh, Harry," elle pleure en m'embrassant doucement. " Tu vas me manquer," murmure t'elle.

" Pareil, je ferais en sorte de t'écrire. Au revoir, " Dis-je en serrant son torse, avant de me sortir de son étreinte. " Au revoir, Alpha Mark," dis-je respectueusement.

" Au revoir petit Ryry," dit-il, son sourire diabolique.

" Viens," ordonne mon nouvel Alpha. Je sens la traction distinctive de l'ordre et le suit.

Ca signifie que je vais vraiment partir. Ils ont utilisé le Sang de la Meute pour transvaser mon Alpha. Ce qui signifie que quelque chose se prépare, Mark ne me donnerait jamais. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il a toujours dit… J'espère seulement pour le bien de mon nouvel Alpha, qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une machination pour déclencher un conflit.

Chassant tout cela de mon esprit, je suis l'Alpha Tom jusqu'à une grande voiture noire. Il ouvre la portière passager pour moi, et je l'y glisse. Alors qu'il s'assoit sur le siège conducteur, je remarque quatre autres personnes venant vers la voiture.

" Tom ?" Demande une dominante qui semble forte alors qu'il baisse sa vitre.

" C'est lui. Rentrez," ordonne Tom.

La fille acquiesce et les trois autres l'imitent, s'asseyant dans la voiture à sa suite.

" Comment penses-tu qu'il va accepter son compagnon ?" demande t'elle alors que l'on s'éloigne rapidement sur le chemin de terre.

Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension, mais garde la tête baissée juste au cas où. C'est insensé de faire une scène alors que l'on vient d'être sorti d'une mauvaise maison. Je ne veux pas qu'ils m'y renvoient déjà.

" Il sera très bien avec lui, d'ailleurs, je penses qu'il valait mieux le sortir de là avant que cette meute ne tente de prendre le contrôle. Il serait d'un humeur encore pire si je l'avais laissé là," dit Tom sans quitter la route des yeux.

" Cela va prendre quelques jours pour rentrer à la maison, où allons nous rester ce soir ?" Demande un grand dominant blond.

" L'hôtel de la dernière fois," dit Tom.

" Nous ne pouvons pas garder un soumis là-bas ! Essaye de trouver un autre endroit avec ton portable Pansy," exige la jeune dominante. Elle lance un regard furieux à Tom qui semble étrange… Pourquoi est-elle si exigeante avec l'Alpha ? Ce n'est sûrement pas permis.

" Bien," dit la jeune soumise en roulant des yeux.

" Merci bébé," dit la dominante en embrassant la jeune soumise aux cheveux noirs.

" Tout est bon pour un garçon docile," dit Pansy en me souriant. Je réalise alors que je les ai tous regardé.

Rougissant, je me retourne vers l'avant en baissant la tête.

" Hey, petit, c'est bon, tu as une voix, utilises là," dit gentiment le dominant aux cheveux roux.

" Et bien, il ne sait même pas qui nous sommes,"dit Pansy.

" C'est vrai… Je suis Ginny. Le dominant aux cheveux roux, c'est Ron, et le dominant blond là-bas, c'est Draco. N'aie pas peur d'eux, ils ne vont pas te sauter dessus, il ont leurs propre compagnes," me rassure la dominante rousse.

" Je suis Harry," dis-je en luttant pour trouver le courage de parler.

" Il est adorable," dit Pansy en serrant le bras de Ginny. " Je veux un petit garçon comme lui." Sa voix est haute et perchée, mais ressemble aussi au roucoulement d'une mère.

Ca me fait rougir et me retourner, embarrassé.

" Hé, tout va bien petit. Pansy est enceinte, et est obsédée par les petits loups-garous. Pas d'offense ni rien, mais tu es vraiment petit," dit Ron. Je me suis tourné, et suis pris par surprise par leurs sourires.

" Pourquoi m'avez nous emmené ?"

" Nous ne sommes pas vraiment les bonnes personnes pour te le dire," dit Tom.

" Mais tu es l'Alpha…" dis-je confus.

"Jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune, puis mon apprenti prend le relais. Il te dira tout quand nous serons arrivés," dit Tom, les yeux sombres alors qu'il se tourne pour regarder derrière nous.

" Ils nous suivent," grogne Ginny.

" Qui ?" Je demande à leur expression.

" Petit, c'est le seul moment où je te suggère de ne pas poser de question," déclare Ron, ses yeux devenant jaunes alors qu'il regarde l'aire.

" Le prochain Alpha pourra t'expliquer mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Nous essayons juste de ne pas être impolis," dit le blond, Draco, avec un doux sourire pour moi.

Je glisse dans mon siège en regardant devant moi. Cela ne me semble pas juste et je veux des réponses maintenant.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, maintenant quelques rapides réponses aux RA !

**Tif :** Tif, je suis contente de bénéficier de tes bonnes résolutions de l'année 2010 ! Il est vrai que, aimant moi aussi beaucoup le FGHP, je me suis retrouvée avec mon traducteur automatique, mon dico français anglais, et ma tête pour faire face à cette langue anglaise que je ne maitrisais vraiment pas très tôt … On peut dire que j'aui voulu épargner ça à certaines personnes qui n'ont pas vraiment mon courage xD Merci à toi, Kiss

**Ali : **Merci pour la rewiew, contente de me rendre utile ^^ Kiss

**Caty & Casimir :** Voilà la suite ! Kiss

NOTE : Update chaque dimanche !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Running with the big dogs

**Auteur :** Zera-lynn

**Traductrice :** Rikka-yomi

**Bêta :** An author alone in the dark

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Adventure.

**Résumé :** Harry est un soumis appartenant à une grande meute très violente et il va être envoyé comme gage de paix à une meute voisine. Bien sûr, la vie n'est jamais ce qu'elle semble être. Traduction

**Pairing :** Fenrir/harry FGHP

**Disclamers :** Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire à Zera Lynn, il ne me reste que la traduction !

**NOTE : CHAPITRE PAS ENCORE CORRIGE A CAUSE DE MON RETARD IMPARDONNABLE !!! MAJ QUAND AAITD L'AURA CORRIGE !!!!!!!!!!!! DESOLEE POUR L'ORTHOGRAPHE ! **

**Chapitre 3 : **

Roulant sur l'autoroute, je boude en regardant par la fenêtre. Après avoir semé les traqueurs de mon ancienne meute, nous sommes tombés dans un paisible silence. Ce qui signifie qu'ils ne veulent pas répondre à mes questions, et j'ai laissé tombé. Ce qui fait que je boude.

Pansy a essayé de me parler, mais je l'ai repoussée. Elle s'est vexée puis s'est pelotonnée sur Ginny. Ron et Draco parlent de techniques de combat, alors que Tom est tranquillement assis dans le siège conducteur, nous conduisant le long de la route.

Comme le soleil se couche, il quitte la route et rentre dans une petite ville. Nous roulons depuis un certain temps avant qu'il ne se décide de chercher un beau et grand hôtel. Mes yeux s'allument quand je remarque la piscine couverte.

" P-Pansy," dis-je timidement en frottant mon pied innocemment contre le gravier. Je me mords les lèvres et lève les yeux vers elle à travers mes cils. " Je suis désolé pour avoir été dur. Je suis juste confus à propos de tout ça. Mais ça n'est pas une raison pour m'en prendre à toi…" Fais-je, les larmes aux yeux. " Tu me pardonnes ?"Je demande en sanglotant.

" Awww, tu es adorable et innocent, enfant. Bien sûr que je te pardonnes ! Nous le faisons tous, et nous te comprenons, pas vrai les gars ? crie t'elle en en me serrant dans son étreinte

" Oui nous te comprenons petit," dit Ron avec un sourire. Draco et Ginny hochent juste la tête pour marquer leur accord.

Ca va Harry," dit Tom en me tirant. " Et tu n'as pas à jouer sur ses émotion comme ça. Elle t'aurait pardonné même si tu avais juste dit « désolé »," murmure t'il alors qu'il me conduit dans l'hôtel.

" Admets que je mérite un oscar pour ça" je murmure en retour avec un sourire.

" Et bien nous verrons dans quelle mesure tes compétences d'acteur marcheront sur Greyback," dit Tom avec un sourire mystérieux.

" Qui ?" Je demande. Je vois les yeux de Tom s'élargir avant qu'il ne commence à marcher plus vite.

" Personne," Dit il avant de vérifier que nous sommes tous là.

" Menteur," je murmure.

Je vois son sourire alors qu'il prend les clés.

" Bien, les filles dans une chambre, les garçons dans l'autre," dit Tom, donnant une clé à Ginny et gardant l'autre pour eux.

" Attendez, pourquoi l'innocent petit soumis viendrait avec vous ?" exige Pansy en s'agrippant à moi.

" Parce qu'il est un mâle," dit Tom en roulant des yeux.

" Je m'en fout, il dort avec nous," dit Pansy avant de prendre mon sac à Ron et de s'enfuir en me traînant avec elle. Ginny lui prend le sac avant de nous conduire aux escaliers au bout du couloir. Pansy foudroie de temps en temps les mâles derrière nous du regard, alors que nous allons au troisième étage.

" Chambre 310," dit Ginny en ouvrant la porte, et de nous faire entrer.

" Merci bébé," dit Pansy en embrassant la joue de Ginny.

" Merci Ginny," dis-je avec un petit clin d'œil.

" Pas de problème," dit la tête aux cheveux rouges ardents avec un sourire.

Nous nous asseyons en rond pour parler pendant une ou deux heures, avant que les garçons n'arrivent en courant.

" Il a appelé," dit Draco avec les yeux légèrement écarquillés, seule chose visible montrant sa nervosité.

" Tom est au téléphone avec lui en ce moment, il a l'air furieux," dit Ron en regardant la porte avec une expression de peur.

A ce moment là, Tom arrive avec la tête baissée.

" Il va venir, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à quitter cet endroit jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive," dit Tom avec un soupir.

" Combien de temps ?" Demande Ginny en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

" Le connaissant, quelques heures," murmure Ron.

" Presque, demain, à midi," gémit Tom.

" Quoi ?" Je demande, me sentant comme s'il me manque une grande partie de la conversation.

" Pouvons nous lui dire ?" Supplie Pansy.

" Allez-y, les choses ne se passe plus selon le plan de toute façon," dit Tom avec un hochement de tête.

" D'accord. Bien, Fenrir Greyback est le prochain Alpha de notre meute. Sa sœur Béthanie, est une voyante. Elle t'a vu toi, la lutte qui va s'engager après la première pleine lune, et nous avons monté ce plan pour te permettre de t'éloigner d'eux," dit Pansy, guettant ma réaction.

" Mais pourquoi moi," Je demande en inclinant ma tête sur le côté.

" Tu es le compagnon de Fenrir," dit Draco calmement.

" Compagnon ?" Je demande d'une voix aigue. Dire que je suis choqué est un euphémisme.

" Harry, as-tu déjà eu un rêve au sujet d'un grand loup blanc ?" Demande Ginny.

" … Peut être…"

" Il y a seulement quelques loups qui sont d'un blanc pur, les Greyback, les Riddle, les Prince, et les Malfoy. Je suis déjà accouplé à une soumise nommée Kaytlin, Severus Prince est avec la sœur de ma compagne, Kylisa, Tom est avec Kirsti, leur sœur aînée. Tom est le dernier dominant de sa famille, comme Severus et moi. Fenrir a trois frères et sœurs, mais ils sont tous des soumis, comme toi. Ainsi, parmi les loup blancs, il est le dernier dominant non prit," dit Draco calmement, essayant d'enrayer ma panique.

" Et… Et comment savez vous que c'est moi ?" Je demande en bégayant. Tous cela arrive si vite. Je ne suis ps sûr de savoir comment le prendre.

" Les Potter sont les seuls loup noirs connus. Tu es le dernier d'entre eux," dit Tom calmement.

" Je… Je… Non !" Je m'échappe en criant de la pièce, et vais dans la chambre des garçons. Je ferme la porte à clé derrière moi et glisse au sol.

Adossé à la porte, je passe en revue tout ce que je sais jusqu'ici. L'Alpha Mark a préparé une attaque contre une meute plus grande, j'ai été transféré dans cette meute, ce qui signifie que Mark a quelque chose en réserve pour me récupérer. Il m'a toujours dit que je suis de 'valeur' pour lui. Et maintenant, je vais m'accouple à un loup que je ne connais même pas ! Je ne contrôle plus rien et je déteste ça. Je déteste ne pas savoir, je déteste ne pas comprendre, je déteste avoir le sentiment qu'ils ont raison et celui de ne pas avoir le choix.

Me roulant en boule, je me berce et sombre dans un sommeil agité.

Le bruit de coups sur la porte me tire du sommeil. Ouvrant rapidement les yeux, je m'étire avant de me relever. Ouvrant la porte, je lance un léger regard furieux, m'attendant à Tom ou à un autre. Mais ce que je vois me surprends encore plus. Un homme mesurant six ou sept pieds de haut, avec de larges épaules une forme dominante en muscle qui suinte le pouvoir et la force, et avec de longs et épais cheveux blancs argentés est en face de moi sur le pas de la porte. Il me coupe le souffle. Je sais que j'ai l'air ridicule avec la bouche en forme de 'o' à cause du choc, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Quelque chose en moi, me hurle de courir dans ses bras et d'enterrer mon visage dans sa large poitrine. Ca me fait encore plus peur.

L'homme devant moi semble aussi choqué, mais cela semble plaisant pour lui. Comme s'il est satisfait de ce qu'il voit.

" Tu dois être Harry," dit l'homme de sa voix profonde et rugueuse. Des pensées … perverses me traversent l'esprit. Mes genoux deviennent faibles et je me serais effondré sur le sol si son grand bras ne s'était pas enroulé autour de ma taille.

" Attention chiot, je ne peux pas te faire de mal," dit l'homme avec un sourire sur le visage. Je me sens un peu étourdi.

" Qui… Qui êtes-vous?" Je demande, plissant le front. Il fait courir un doigt entre mes sourcils, me faisant décontracter mon visage.

" Fenrir Greyback."

" Attendez… Vous êtes celui qu'ils disent être mon compagnon !" Je crie, luttant pour me libérer de son emprise. S'il ne l'était pas, je le laisserais me prendre tout de suite.

" Oui, nous sommes compagnons… Veux tu bien arrêter de te débattre !" grogne t'il, le venin glaçant son ton. Je me refroidis instantanément et sent les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Habituellement, un ordre venant d'un dominant me fait juste obéir, mais entendre ce ton de lui me fait mal. Comme si mon cœur est piétiné. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, sentant son étreinte se desserrer.

" Harry, s'il te plait, regardes moi," dit Fenrir d'un ton doux et réconfortant. Je lèves les yeux dans son regard ambré, et obtient finalement un bon aperçu de son visage.

Il est… accidenté, mais beau. La ligne puissante de sa mâchoire, son long nez semblant avoir été brisé à plusieurs reprises, ses pommettes pas trop hautes, mais pas trop basses non plus, tout cela fait émaner de lui une puissance pure. Surtout avec les ombres de son visage **(1). **Mais ce qui m'attire le plus, est ses yeux ambre. D'une couleur profonde et pourtant si douce. Je me sens comme si je pouvais continuer à me plonger en eux pour le reste de ma vie. Un air… pfft, si droit ! J'ai son visage et ses magnifiques yeux, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. C'est à moi de contrôler et d'être contrôlé. Il est le seul que ça ne me dérange pas d'écouter encore. Il prendra soin de moi à partir de maintenant.

" Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, mais tu me provoquais. Je n'aurais pas du te grogner dessus, ce n'est pas de ra faute, tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais," dit Fenrir, son haleine de menthe douce balayant mon visage.

" Et je fais la chose la plus stupide à faire… Je gémis. Ses yeux s'ouvrent, et il sourit, un sourire malicieux, mais je suis trop choqué pour avoir peur.

" J'ai compris que quand je rencontrerais mon compagnon, nous allions nous rapprocher… Jen'avais jamais pensé que j'obtiendrais un vierge innocent qui ne comprend pas ses propres émotion," dit-il, et je jure que sa voix basse sonne si, grave et profonde. Elle envoie des frissons dans tout mon corps.

" Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis vierge ?" Je demande en agissant effrontément.

" Je peux le sentir sur toi, et tu sais quoi ?" Murmure t'il à mon oreille.

" Q-Quoi ?" Je lui demande simplement ; ayant l'impression que mon souffle devient erratique.

" J'aime cette odeur sur toi. Et le fait que je sois le seul à te réclamer à la différence de cette horrible meute où tu as vécu avant," chochotte Fenrir. Il me tire vers l'arrière et semble vouloir m'embrasser. Je ne suis absolument pas contre, et je sens mes yeux se fermer.

" Fenrir ! Quand êtes vous arrivé ? Dit Pansy depuis la porte. Je sursaute et pousse un petit cri dans ses bras. Il commence à rire de moi, et je le foudroie du regard. Ce n'est vraiment pas une situation amusante.

Elle regarde notre position, Fenrir enveloppé autour de moi, et moi serré contre sa poitrine. Je peux imaginer combien les autres trouveraient cela amusant.

" Où est Tom ?" dit Fenrir en me remettant doucement sur mes pieds.

" Dans l'autre pièce," dit Draco par-dessus l'épaule de Pansy.

" Bon, récupérez vos affaires nous partons bientôt," commande Fenrir.

" Où est le reste de la meute ?" demande Ron.

" Un peu au nord d'ici, nous irons les retrouver une fois que j'aurais terminé de parler à Tom," dit Fenrir en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

" Ne soyez pas méchant avec Tom," Je dis tout à coup, courant pour attraper son poignet avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

" Je ne vais pas l'être, chiot," dit-il en se tournant pour ébouriffer affectueusement mes cheveux. Je lance un regard furieux à son visage souriant.

" Donc, 'petit chiot', tu veux des vêtements ? demande Ron en ricanant, brandissant mon sac. Je lui prend en rougissant.

" Comment trouves tu Fenrir ?" Demande Pansy En me conduisant à la salle de bain. Elle vide mon sac qu'elle a récupéré et se met à la recherche d'une paire de pantalon.

" Il n'est… Pas ce à quoi je m'attendais," dis-je enfin.

" Harry, avais-tu peur que parce qu'il est un Alpha, il ne voudrait rien entendre de toi ?" Demande Pansy, apparemment omnisciente.

" Oui… Et qu'il puisse être cruel avec moi."

" Oh Harry, que tu es stupide ! Un compagnon ne peut pas nuire à son partenaire sans dommage pour lui-même. Et Fenrir n'a jamais été cruel ou grossier. C'est un homme vraiment gentil, et il prend bien soin de sa meute. En fait, nous avions peur qu'il ne trouve jamais de compagnon… mais tu es finalement entré en possession de ton héritage. Ce qui signifie que tu es enfin prêt à t'accoupler et à avoir des petits !" die Pansy dans un cri aigu.

" Des petits ?" Je demande avec une grimace. Je sais qu'il est possible pour un mâle d'être un soumis… et que tout mâle soumis possède les bons attributs avec un trou en plus apparaissant durant la grossesse.

" Et bien, pas tout de suite bien entendu," dit-elle avec un sourire désinvolte. Elle me remet un jean bleu et je commence à me changer. " Mais tu vas être exhorté d'en faire l'année prochaine durant la saison d'accouplement," dit-elle avec un sourire lumineux. Je lui prends la chemise bleue sans me plaindre plus.

Ma chemise changée, j'essaye de lisser mes cheveux avant que Pansy n'écarte mes mains et ne le fasse elle-même.

" Là, tu sembles présentable," dit-elle avec un sourire.

" Je pense que je le semblais déjà avant," je marmonne.

" Avant, tu étais acceptable. Maintenant, tu sembles présentable," dit-elle en m'étreignant rapidement avant de partir. Je commence à remballer mes vêtements et ferme mon sac avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

" Y a-t-il une raison pour que tu aie choisi mon jean le plus serré ?" Je demande en rattrapant Pansy.

" Oui," dit-elle en me souriant innocemment.

" Pervers… Chacun d'entre vous," je marmonne. Soudain, deux bras épais s'enroulent autour de moi et je respire le parfum des fleurs sauvage, d'une forêt profonde, du courant des rivières, et de toutes les créatures sauvages et magiques.

" Suis-je inclus dans ce groupe, petit chiot ?" J'entends la voix de Fenrir à côté de mon oreille, son souffle chaud sur ma joue.

" Oui," Je craque en essayant de sortir de son étreinte vigoureuse. Il rit et me laisse partir. Je tombe dans les bras de Ginny.

" Arrêtez de l'effrayer !" Dit Pansy en enveloppant ses bras autour de moi.

" Tu es celle qui m'a mis ce jean !" Je crie, sur un ton accusateur.

" Non, je voudrais toujours te toucher," ronronne Fenrir à mon oreille. Je le repousse et me cache derrière Pansy.

" Tout le monde est prêt ?" Demande Tom en entrant dans la chambre avec son sac à la main.

" Oui," crie tout le monde à l'exception de Fenrir et Tom.

" Bon, allons-y," dit Fenrir avec un hochement de tête.

Je commence à sortir de derrière Pansy quand deux bras serpentent autour de ma taille et me soulèvent comme une mariée.

" Laisse moi descendre !" Je demande, me débattant dans les bras de Fenrir.

" Non, je dois m'assurer que tu es en sécurité," dit-il, un petit sourire étirant ses traits.

" Satané pervers," je marmonne.

" Tu n'as encore rien vu,"dit Pansy en me souriant.

" Oui, attend de rencontrer le reste de la meute," dit Ron avec un sourire méchant.

" Il me semble que jamais auparavant, je n'ai eu à me soucier de pervers," je marmonne en baillant soudainement.

" Dors, Harry, je te réveillerais quand nous serons arrivés," ordonne Fenrir légèrement, et je m'assoupis dans ses bras larges et solides.

Les choses sont tellement bizarres. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais un simple soumis d'une grande meute, et maintenant, je suis la clé de la victoire contre mon ancienne meute et le compagnon à un Alpha. Tant de changements… Mais au fond, je suis heureux. Quelqu'un m'aime réellement, même si c'est faux à la fin, je suis heureux à tout juste sourire et ressentir. D'ailleurs, il n'y a aucun moyen que la meute de Fenrir soit plus grande que celle où je vais rentrer.

Fin chapitre 3…

**(1) Traduction libre, mais si qualuqu'un sait ce que veux dire : « Especially with the 5 o'clock shadow on his face. »**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Running with the big dogs

**Auteur :** Zera-lynn

**Traductrice :** Rikka-yomi

**Bêta:** An author alone in the dark

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Adventure.

**Résumé :** Harry est un soumis appartenant à une grande meute très violente et il va être envoyé comme gage de paix à une meute voisine. Bien sûr, la vie n'est jamais ce qu'elle semble être. Traduction

**Pairing :** Fenrir/harry FGHP

**Disclamers :** Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire à Zera Lynn, il ne me reste que la traduction !

**Note : Si quelqu'un trouve le langage des loups trop … fleuri, qu'il me le dise et je change la traduction… Mais je suis désolée, je traduis moi !**

**Chapitre 4 :**

D'accord, la meute de Fenrir pourrait dévorer la mienne… en une bouchée. Tout le monde attend autours d'un grand rocher blanc vers lequel m'entraîne Fenrir. Ils baissent tous la tête devant Fenrir et moi, ce qui rend mon visage rouge vif. Alors qu'il me fait m'asseoir sur le rocher blanc, Fenrir se tourne vers sa future meute.

" Personne n'a le droit de le toucher, ou de le regarder de façon inappropriée. Il est mon futur compagnon et je ne veux pas nuire à l'un de vous parce qu'il est idiot," grogne Fenrir.

" Oh il est mignon, il nous accuse d'être des pervers." Dit une jeune fille svelte aux cheveux de multicolores et aux yeux vairons depuis la rangée du fond.

" Kylisa Jade ..." Grogne une voix sombre à ses côtés.

" Quoi? Je fais connaissance," dit-elle à l'homme grand et brun à côté d'elle, une moue sur les lèvres.

" Arrêtez tous les deux !" Dit une fille aux cheveux bruns emmêlés enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Ron.

" Pourquoi je suis mêlé à cette merde ?" Demande l'homme aux cheveux sombres, avec un gémissement.

" Parce que tu es mon compagnon, connard !" Dit la jeune fille connue sous le nom Kylisa avec un regard à son compagnon.

" Je comprends ça, malheureusement," murmure t-il.

" Severus cesse d'être aussi insensible." Exige-t-elle, saisissant son nez crochu dans l'agitation.

" Aïe ! Kylisa !" Gronde t-il, et elle en rit avant de se précipiter vers Fenrir et moi.

" Fenrir, Sevy est encore méchant avec moi... et je suis enceinte alors dis-lui d'arrêter," dit-elle gémissant assez fort pour que Fenrir et Severus qui l'a suivie entendent.

" Severus soit plus agréable, et Ky, cesse d'agir comme une enfant."

" Bien." Elle renifle et retourne aux côtés de Severus. Il prend doucement sa main dans la sienne sans regarder les grands yeux qui étaient fixés sur son visage. Je rigole derrière ma main. Il est étrangement 'mignon' comme ça.

"Bien, Harry laisse moi te présenter ces deux-là. Severus Prince et sa compagne, Kylisa Prince. Il est notre médecin et notre potioniste, Kylisa est la fauteuse de trouble de la meute," dit Fenrir. Je leur fais à tous les deux un signe de tête. Kylisa sourit avant de me serrer brusquement dans ses bras puis de sauter à nouveau sur Severus.

" Il est trop mignon ! Je veux que notre bébé soit tout comme lui ! " Dit Kylisa en tapotant son ventre encore plat.

" Je sais, n'est-il pas absolument adorable ?" Dit Pansy à Kylisa.

" Il est plutôt mignon," dit la fille aux cheveux bruns glisser vers le haut pour se joindre à la conversation. Bientôt, la moitié du groupe est en train de parler et de rire de moi.

"Bien, comme les soumis veulent être bavard ils peuvent se présenter," grogne Fenrir. Tous les soumis nous regardent, penauds, sauf Pansy et Kylisa qui semblent juste bouleversées.

" Fenrir nous étions en plein commérages. Comment diable oses-tu interrompre cela ?" Dit Kylisa avec un faible grognement.

" Ky, laisse tomber," dit une blonde en roulant ses yeux verts en direction de Kylisa. Elles avaient un air de ressemblance.

" Tais-toi Kaytlin !" rétorque Kylisa.

" Laissez tomber toutes les deux," Dit une fille aux cheveux bruns ressemblant aux deux autres en s'interposant.

" Reste hors de ça, Kirsti. Je vais lui botter son arrière train ! " Grogne Kylisa.

" Kylisa, Kaytlin, et Kirsti Bousman. Les trois sont des cousines dont les parents ont été attaqués dans un raid. Elles vivent dans ma meute maintenant avec leurs grands-parents Nelson et Jean Bousman qui les gardaient à l'époque. Kirsti est appariée avec Tom, et Katelyn est accouplé à Draco. Toutes trois sont enceintes maintenant ... " M'a dit Fenrir alors que les trois se chamaillent. Il semble déjà fatigué et je ris en silence.

" Je suis désolé." Dis-je avec un sourire doux à l'expression de Fenrir.

" C'est bon je souhaite simplement qu'elles cessent de se quereller," dit-il en pinçant le pont de son nez.

" Taisez-vous !" Je crie soudainement vers les trois filles s'hurlant dessus, elles se tournent toutes pour me regarder. "S'il vous plaît ?" Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure pour faire bonne mesure.

Les trois filles et leurs grands-parents m'ont tous embrassé. Nelson est petit et très costaud alors que Jean est un peu plus grand et svelte. Kaytlin, et Kirsti font toutes les deux cinq pieds et quatre pouces (ndb : tu as oublié de faire la conversion ici) mais Kirsti a les cheveux bruns et Kaytlin les a blonds. Kirsti a aussi un parfum de miel alors que Kaytlin sent plus les fleurs.

" Oh, très bien." Kylisa fait la moue.

" Kylisa est accouplé à Severus Prince, il est notre expert médical et nous comptons grandement sur les potions qu'il fabrique. Tu as déjà rencontré Ron Weasley, et là c'est sa compagne, Hermione Granger," dit Fenrir en me montrant la brunette aux cheveux crépus autour de qui Ron a placé son bras. Ron gifle mon dos et Hermione le gronde avant de me sourire gentiment. Severus hoche la tête et Kylisa me serre dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner en disant que je sens bon. Jusqu'à ce que bien sûr, Severus gronde et qu'elle dise qu'il sent très bon aussi.

" La sœur d'Hermione Granger, Katrina est accouplée à Luna Lovegood." Il me mène vers une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds argentés et une autre aux cheveux bruns frisés. " Leurs parents, Henri et Avril Granger." Il montre un homme aux cheveux frisés qui est vraiment grand et musclé, et une brunette avec des cheveux longs et lisses et un corps tout en courbe. Les quatre me sourient et tous me disent poliment bonjour.

" Tu connais Ginny, et Pansy bien sûr. Voilà les frères de Ron et de Ginny, les jumeaux Fred et George Weasley, qui sont accouplés à mes frères et sœurs, Jennie et Jack Greyback. Ce sont mes jeunes frères et sœurs. " Explique-t'il en désignant deux grands roux identiques, et deux blonds argentés semblables en tous points, si ce n'est pour leur différence de sexe, évidemment. Les jumeaux roux m'embrassent alors que les autres jumeaux me serrent simplement la main.

" Ron et Ginny ont deux frères plus âgés, Charlie et William, qu'on appelle Bill, et ils sont accouplés à Béthanie, ma sœur aînée, et Aiden, mon plus jeune frère," dit Fenrir en me conduisant à un roux très musclé qui fait environ 6 pieds _(1.83m)_, et un autre roux qui n'est pas aussi musclé, mais fait au moins 6 pieds et 5 pouces _(1.95m)_. Il y a aussi deux Soumis blonds argentés, la jeune fille a une opulente poitrine et semble puissante pour une soumise, alors que le mâle est mince et fragile. C'est un peu étrange à voir. Les quatre hochent la tête et me serrent la main comme les autres et je me sens bizarre en serrant celle d'Aiden, il est si froid, et je me fais une note mentale comme quoi il faut que je questionne Fenrir à ce sujet.

" Sirius et Remus Black, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, ainsi que Molly et Arthur Weasley ne font pas partie de la meute d'origine," dit Fenrir en me présentant aux deux compagnons plus âgés. Sirius a les cheveux noirs et des tonnes de tatouages le faisant ressembler à une affiche pour Bad boy, tandis que Remus a les cheveux châtain clair et un doux sourire qui le fait naturellement ressembler à un enseignant. Lucius et Narcissa sont magnifiques avec de longs cheveux blond pâle et des caractéristiques aristocrates. Ils ressemblent à un lord et lady, mais sont tous deux aimables et Narcissa m'a même fait un câlin. Molly et Arthur m'ont embrassé comme si j'avais été avec eux depuis des années. Molly est une grosse dame douce et Arthur était grand et tête en l'air.

" Et les derniers mais non les moindres, Blaise Zabini et son compagnon Neville Londubat, ainsi que leur bébé Henry Zabini. Je les ai recueillis après les avoir trouvés seuls dans les bois alors que Neville était à 8 mois de grossesse," dit Fenrir en me conduisant au dernier couple. Blaise est noir et très grand et fort, mais Neville est un peu ronde avec la peau pâle et les cheveux brun clair. Le bébé dans les bras de Neville est un mélange de leurs couleurs de peau et a de grands yeux brun clair. Ils me font un chaleureux accueil.

" Viens," déclare Fenrir en me tirant plus loin.

" Quoi ?" Je demande quand nous sommes seuls. Tout ce qu'il fait est me tenir et me regarder dans les yeux.

" Tu es encore plus beau que je ne l'avais imaginé. Honnêtement, pour la réputation que j'ai acquise en tant que force maléfique dominante je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à avoir un soumis si petit et doux," dit Fenrir alors qu'une grosse main de joue avec les cheveux sur ma nuque et mon cou.

" Je ne suis pas doux ou petit." Je proteste d'indignation.

" Si, tu l'es. Même avec ton attitude, tu es toujours doux et soumis, et comparé à moi, tu es tout petit," dit Fenrir avec un rire profond. Je rougis fortement. Levant les yeux vers les yeux ambre j'ai senti ce mouvement familier dans mon estomac me disant que je lui appartiens. Que je suis supposé être avec lui pour toujours, et je n'ai pas peur cette fois, c'est ce que je veux maintenant. Je l'ai accepté lui et sa meute.

" Fenrir ..." Je gémis d'une voix traînante. Son visage arrive de plus en plus près et je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour le rencontrer.

Et nous nous sommes embrassés. Ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais. Il était censé être énergique, exigeant comme tous les autres dominants que j'ais rencontré, mais il est doux et gentil. Son baiser est chaste, mais il crée un picotement et un frisson sur tout mon corps. J'ai le souffle coupé, alors qu'il me lèche doucement la lèvre inférieure. Il enfonce sa langue dans ma bouche avec soin en la faisant parcourir mon palet. Je frissonne et tend la main vers lui la refermant sur ses épaules noueuses. J'ai chaud, et cette chaleur me remplit facilement. Ses larges mains s'agrippent à mes hanches presque douloureusement, mais j'aime ça. Je dévie ma langue contre la sienne et il grogne. Riant, je me recule de manière à prendre à de grandes inspirations.

" Harry," ronronne-t-il enterrant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

" Tu sais que les premiers baisers devraient être dans les livres d'histoire," je murmure, taquin contre son oreille. J'adore sentir son emprise se resserrer sur ma taille.

" Ha, tu es l'ultime **(1)** vierge soumis tu sais ça ?" A t'il demandé d'un ton taquin avec une voix profonde.

" Tais-toi," dis-je, un fard énorme prenant place sur mon visage.

" Ce soir, tu fera partie de la meute, et demain on commence le combat. Je sais combien tu es entêté mais j'ai besoin que tu fasses exactement ce que je dirais demain soir. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre," chuchote Fenrir sa voix profonde fatiguée, mais forte.

" Tu me connais à peine." Je murmure en réponse.

" Une autre raison de ne pas te perdre," dit-il avec un sourire.

"Tout ça me donne l'impression que ça va trop vite ..." Ai-je marmonné en détournant les yeux de ses beaux yeux d'ambre.

"Tu aurais dû être là quand Severus et Kylisa se sont rencontrés alors. Ca a prit trois bonnes minutes avant qu'ils s'embrassent et trois autres avant qu'ils s'éloignent main dans la main. Bien sûr, une semaine plus tard, ils se battaient et se criaient dessus, mais ils se sont toujours cédés l'un à l'autre. C'est juste leur caractère. Une fois, une autre meute voyageait avec nous et une soumise a craqué sur Severus, et bien sûr il n'a rien remarqué, mais Kylisa oui. Dès que la femelle a été avec Severus, Kylisa s'est approchée d'eux dans une tenue très légère et a commencé à flirter avec chaque mâle dominant qu'elle pouvait trouver. Severus était furieux et énervé et l'a plaquée sur le sol, puis ils ont commencé à se battre. Bien sûr Kylisa est sortie victorieuse en riant comme une folle, " dit Fenrir. Nous étions tous mort de rire en s'imaginant la scène. Même si lui l'a vue, et que je me la recrée juste dans mon esprit.

" Trois minutes ?" Demandai-je avec un sourcil levé une fois que nous avons repris notre souffle.

" Trois à quelques secondes près," dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

" C'est juste ... bizarre."

"C'est la façon dont sont les compagnons. Vous êtes attiré par eux parce que c'est comme ça que c'est censé être, peu importe combien de temps vous les repoussez, ils sont votre moitié. Toujours et à jamais, jusqu'à la mort ... bien que même après tout ça, je pense que je serais toujours coincée Severus !" La voix Kylisa nous arrive et je regarde pour voir la fille longiligne marcher dans la prairie isolée.

" Si c'est ce que tu pense ..." dit l'homme aux cheveux sombres renfrogné dans son dos.

" Oh amour chut, tu sais ce que je pense. D'ailleurs, je suis venu ici pour aider le jeune couple, pas pour me chamailler avec toi et les rendre confus," dit-elle avec une lueur dans son regard. " Maintenant, Harry tu as peur hein ? Tu es confus au sujet de Fenrir, car tu as été blessé. Tu n'as connu que des dominants qui t'ont traité comme une ordure parce que tu es un soumis et tu as peur qu'il t'utilise pour obtenir ce qu'il veut avant de te laisser tomber. Tu l'aimes mais tu as peur que si tu te soumets à lui, il te rejette **(2)**. Et, pour quelqu'un avec un esprit calculateur, caché sous cette masse corbeau que tu appelle cheveux, ce n'est pas une option que tu veux écarter.

" Mais tu dois te mettre à la place de Fenrir. Il est seul depuis... maintenant 31 étés ? Et tu apparais comme par magie dans sa vie. Tu es vraiment une menace pour lui. Une menace qu'il ne peut pas blesser parce que cela se retournerait bien évidemment contre lui de toute façon. Tu peux le détruire, tous les soumis ont le choix de dire non, et si tu le fais, il perd tout. Il perd son cœur, son âme et son corps parce que tu ne veux pas de lui. Les dominants sont liés à leur compagnon soumis, ils n'ont aucun contrôle sur leurs émotions quand il s'agit de nous protéger. Nous sommes tout pour eux et sans nous ils ne sont rien. Mais nous, nous pourrions survivre sans eux, bien sûr ce serait une vie remplie de débauche où tu séduiras tous les dominants que tu peux trouver juste pour te sentir utile. Donc dans l'ensemble il te faut savoir faire confiance à Fenrir et Fenrir doit accepter qu'il a maintenant, une faiblesse, une responsabilité, et que quelqu'un qui dépend de lui, mais un amant, un ami, et un égal aussi. Crois-moi c'est très gratifiant en fin de compte si tu donnes du tient ! " Dit Kylisa terminant son petit discours avec un sourire lumineux. Severus lui sourit faiblement en enroulant un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

" Avoir un compagnon a certains avantages. Quand l'un est blessé, l'autre peut simplement utiliser la connexion entre leur esprit pour le guérir. Aussi, les compagnons peuvent rester connectés quelle que soit la distance qui les sépare. C'est très pratique lorsque l'on a quelqu'un qui est si ... indépendant pour un compagnon," indique Severus en jetant un coup d'œil à Ky. Elle sourit juste doucement, me faisant rire.

" Vous êtes très mignons ensemble," je les informe un sourire toujours présent sur mon visage. Severus renifle mais Kylisa sourit juste en jetant ses bras autour de Severus et embrassant sa joue.

" Juste pour information, Harry, grâce à toi Fenrir a l'air beaucoup moins menaçant ! dit Kylisa avec un rire et un signe de la main alors qu'elle traîne Severus en retournant vers le groupe.

" Aw j'ai déjà ruiné ton image !" Je ris en place à la rude visage beau (ndb : là je dois dire que ce n'est pas très français, il doit manquer un mot) devant moi.

" C'est d'accord pour moi, tant que tu sais qui est le dominant dans cette relation," me gronde faussement Fenrir.

" Bien sûr, bien sûr, tu n'es vraiment qu'un bon gros matou !" Dis-je avec un rire hautain avant de fuir hors de son étreinte.

Et alors la chasse commence alors que nous nous courrons après. C'est excitant de savoir que même s'il est plus gros que moi j'ai l'avantage de pouvoir courir plus vite. Mais bientôt le soleil se couche et je retourne avec Fenrir à la plus grande clairière.

" Loups de Fellow," commence Tom, attirant l'attention de tous : " Ce soir nous accueillons un nouveau membre dans notre meute, Harry Potter comme compagnon de Fenrir Greyback. Aussi je vais quitter mon poste d'Alpha pour permettre à Fenrir de prendre la tête de la meute. Commençons donc le 'Sang! " Tom grogna alors qu'il se change en un grand loup gris blanc. Il reste grand avec de larges épaules et une taille fine, un peu comme il l'est dans la vie réelle. Je sens ma fourrure et mon corps commencer à grandir et changer.

Plaçant mes grosses pattes sur le sol, je sais déjà à quoi je ressemble. J'ai un petit corps maigre et je suis couvert de fourrure noire et soyeuse. Mes jambes sont longues et faites pour la course, et j'ai une tache blanche sur le bout de mon oreille droite.

En regardant autour de moi, je vois Kylisa changer et devenir un loup bicolore avec des taches de blanc et un trait de gris courant à travers sa fourrure, Severus est un élégant loup gris avec la poitrine et les pattes blanches. Ron a une couleur cuivre, comme sa sœur et ses frères. Le reste varie entre le gris et le brun à l'exception des autres Greyback qui sont blancs. Bien sûr, quand Fenrir a changé je suis devenu fasciné. Il est un grand loup dont la hauteur doit être d'au moins 3 pieds _(91.5cm)_. Il a un grand et volumineux poitrail. Pourtant, la chose la plus remarquable en lui est qu'il est d'un blanc pur, comme la neige, comme s'il vient de descendre du ciel. On lui trouve une sorte de beauté mortelle quand on aperçoit ses yeux ambrés.

Il trotte vers moi et me souffle de l'air chaud sur mon visage. Je grogne et lui donne un léger coup de tête. Sauf que de ses dents joueuses, il me cloue au sol et entame un peu mon cou, prélevant un petit peu de sang. Je le laisse faire simplement parce que c'est de cette manière que la meute se conduit. Il montre sa domination sur moi et me permet d'entrer dans la meute. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils utilisent le Sang **(3)**, ils pourraient me rallier à eux d'une autre façon mais je pense à cause de l'endroit d'où je viens que le Sang est le mieux. Il coupe ensuite sa propre patte et la place sur mon cou, montrant qu'il a confiance en moi. Ca me fait me sentir bien, je ne suis pas né dans cette meute et j'ais seulement été avec eux pendant une courte période et ils ont déjà confiance en moi et me donnent ma liberté.

Un Sang, permet d'être indépendant, tant que je reste proche de toute la meute qui me contrôle. Ce qui veut dire que même si je quitte cette meute et suis contraint de rejoindre ma propre meute ils ne peuvent pas avoir un contrôle complet sur moi. _(Ndb : là aussi j'ai un doute : ça veut dire que s'il retourne dans son autre meut celle-ci n'aura pas un contrôle complet sur lui ou que sa nouvelle meute de ne peut le contrôler complètement ?) (NdT : franchement : j'en sais rien… c'est pas clair même en anglais…)_

Il existe un autre type d'enrôlement, appelé Morsure **(4)**. C'est la pire façon d'entrer dans une meute. Cela signifie non seulement qu'il n'y a pas de confiance, pas de liberté, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais vous êtes également traités comme des objets. Ce n'est pas une façon amusante de se joindre à une famille, mais c'est comme ça que Mark faisait maintenant que j'y pense.

" Je n'utiliserais jamais la Morsure contre toi," résonne la voix de Fenrir dans ma tête. Je sursaute, effrayé.

" Calme-toi Harry, je sais que c'est étrange, mais c'est une autre chose au sujet des compagnons. En forme de loup, nous pouvons nous parler les uns aux autres," dit-il doucement, alors qu'il frotte son nez contre mon cou. C'est alors seulement que je réalise qu'ils attendent que je me lève pour voir Fenrir devenir chef de meute.

" Tant que tu ne peux pas lire mes pensées, je suis heureux," dis-je avec un grognement faible.

" Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées, mais tu ne peux pas me mentir à travers notre connexion."

" Je n'ai rien sur quoi mentir," dis-je en pointant mes oreilles vers l'arrière.

" Je ne pensais pas comme ça chiot."

" Eh bien tout ce que j'ai à dire est que si tu continue à m'appeler chiot je vais partir. Je n'ai pas de problèmes de père. " Dis-je, m'échappant de sous lui et m'asseyant sur mon derrière.

" J'aurais dû savoir que tu serais si indépendant et têtu," dit-il faisant un son presque identique à celui de son rire humain. Je lui saute dessus.

" Ne te moque pas de moi !" Je le menace, mais avec un ton plus enjoué.

" Va t'asseoir pour que je puisse devenir le chef de la meute," dit-il en roulant sur moi. Je me lève et boude entre Kylisa et Ron.

Alors que Tom et Fenrir échangent un léger coup d'œil, que Fenrir plaque finalement Tom et devient Alpha, je commence à ressentir de l'acceptation dans mon cœur. J'appartiens à cet endroit et je ferais n'importe quoi pour protéger ma maison.

* * *

**(1) : Il y a un jeu de mot que je ne peux pas traduire, entre Ultimate (Ultime) et ulti-Mate (mate étant le compagnon). Désolée pour ça, mais je n'ai rien trouvé pour le retranscrire…**

**(2) : littéralement, ça donne 'il te déchirera en dessous de tes pieds … ****Si quelqu'un à une**** meilleure traduction**** de (it's all going to get ripped out from underneath your feet)**** qu'il**** me le**** dise**** ^^"**

**(3) : Blood Pack : 'sang de la meute'… je raccourcis en 'Sang' …**

**(4) : Bite pack : 'morsure de la meute' … je raccourcis en 'Morsure' …**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Running with the big dogs

**Auteur :** Zera-lynn

**Traductrice :** Rikka-yomi

**Bêta :** An author alone in the dark

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Adventure.

**Résumé :** Harry est un soumis appartenant à une grande meute très violente et il va être envoyé comme gage de paix à une meute voisine. Bien sûr, la vie n'est jamais ce qu'elle semble être. Traduction

**Pairing :** Fenrir/harry FGHP

**Disclamers :** Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire à Zera Lynn, il ne me reste que la traduction !

**Note : **Il y a un sondage sur mon profil : répondez-y !

**Chapitre 5 : **

Nous courrons dans la forêt. Nos pattes frappent comme sur une batterie sur la terre et l'herbe du sol. Nous montons en flèche et semblons dépasser tout le monde. Notre meute et forte et grande et je me sens en sécurité. C'est étrange la façon dont une catastrophe imminente vous rend proche de ceux dont vous tenez le destin entre vos pattes. J'entends Fenrir grogner alors que je commence à donner des coups de tête à Ginny, et pour le rassurer, je lui tire la langue. Il claque des dents près de mon arrière train et je bondis derrière Ron. Fenrir roule des yeux et va se placer à la tête de la meute. Ses ordres sont brefs et simple : Ne pas tuer sauf si c'est absolument nécessaire, et lui laisser le chef de meute. Je suis toutefois contraint de rester tout le temps près de lui ou d'un autre dominant. Les soumis peuvent combattre mais doivent être en équipe avec un dominant pour rester en sécurité. Un sentiment de nervosité traverse mon corps, il m'est plus facile de traiter avec les larges pattes au sommet de ma tête. (Je ne comprends pas la phrase…)

Fenrir hurle une fois… Deux fois… Une troisième puis un appel de guerre en écho se fait entendre. Mon estomac se tord comme pas possible. Je panique pendant une fraction de seconde avant que le grondement des bruits de pattes ne se fasse entendre. Restant proche de Fenrir, je cours avec lui sur les collines et les terrains entre. Le bain de sang commence avec une coupure sur mon flanc droit.

La guerre est terrible. Le sang, les contusions, les os brisés ; on entend avec une clarté saisissante les gens se faire casser une côte, ou se faire éventrer. C'est écoeurant. Fenrir essaye de m'empêcher de combattre, mais vous ne pouvez pas faire grand-chose quand vous essayez de protéger tout le monde. J'apprend très vite à défendre ses arrières à lui et à Ginny. Je suis capable de courir entre les deux et de m'assurer que personne ne leur saute dessus sans crier gare. Bien sûr, le maximum que je peux faire est de frapper les gros loups jusqu'à ce qu'on me remarque. Le travail est dur mais je suis déterminé. Jusqu'à ce que je voie May charger sur Fenrir. Je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai juste chargée et dégagée hors de son chemin.

Elle lève les yeux, furieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle jette vraiment un coup d'œil sur moi. Elle semble clouée sur place par le choc. Fenrir marche près de moi, et regarde calmement, protecteur. Elle semble confuse, promenant ses yeux entre nous deux. Fenrir se frotte à mon flanc avant de regarder autour du champ. De notre côté, il n'avait pas de grande perte, et fidèles à leurs paroles, ils infligent seulement à l'autre meute de quoi les faire se soumettre. Mai semble encore confuse, alors je m'appuie contre Fenrir et sourit. Elle l'accepte et se positionne pour protéger mon autre côté. Fenrir après avoir cogné doucement sa tête contre la mienne se précipite pour aider les jumeaux. Je le regarde avant de chercher Ginny. Elle a les choses bien en main. Je vois Sévérus jeter des bouteilles sur les pattes d'autres loups, qui forment une substance collante pour les immobiliser sur place. Kylisa, même en étant enceinte, assiste son compagnon. C'est effrayant, mon cœur se brisé pour les camarades de mon ancienne meute qui n'ont jamais aimé les combats et puis je le vois. Mon plus grand bourreau, Mark, Fenrir apparaît à mes côtés presque instantanément. Je me sens plus en sécurité en sachant qu'il se tient à mes côtés pour faire face Mark.

Fenrir reprend forme humaine après que Mark se soit changé. Les deux échangent un regard intense verrouillant leurs yeux et je secoue Fenrir pour lui dire d'arrêter.

" Mark, en tant qu'Alpha de ta meute, je te demande d'arrêter. Abandonne le combat et rentre chez toi. Je comprends pourquoi tu agis comme tu le fais et la vraie raison pour laquelle Harry est entré en ma possession. Tu peux maintenant te retirer fièrement ou tu peux continuer à combattre. Mais saches que je ne me retiendrais plus contre toi." Fenrir parle calmement, mais son ton grave et menaçant semble stimuler quelque chose chez Mark qui le fait grogner.

"Prend ça," crache Mark avant de changer. Il est rapide et Fenrir n'y est pas préparé, mais je le suis.

Je saute à temps pour percuter le flanc de Mark malgré mon poids moindre. Fenrir s'est changé et est à mes côtés pour m'aider en un instant. Alors que je remets debout sur mes frêles pattes je regarde Mark. Mais il est parti. En regardant autour de moi, je l'aperçois prêt à bondir sur le dos de Fenrir. Je pousse mon compagnon de son chemin et halète alors que le poids écrasant de Mark m'atterrit dessus.

Fenrir gronde et pousse Mark hors de sur moi avant de se mettre en face de moi dans une position de protection. Mark rugit et attaque Fenrir. Les deux se roulent ensemble en un pêle-mêle de membres et de claquement des mâchoires. Mark a le dessus jusqu'à ce que le Fenrir utilise ses pattes arrière pour pousser la lourde forme de Marc de sur lui. Fenrir plaque ensuite Mark au sol mais Mark est en mesure de récupérer l'avantage sur Fenrir en le désarçonnant d'une brusque secousse. Puis Mark mord l'omoplate de Fenrir et je le ressens. La sensation de chaleur et la douleur cuisante et tranchante sont atroces. Je commence à paniquer et à regarder autour sauvagement jusqu'à ce que je voie Severus. Cela me donne une idée.

Ignorant la «douleur imaginaire» dans mes pattes, je boite pratiquement vers lui et prend une potion collante. A ce moment là, je sens une autre morsure sur l'arrière de mon flanc et une entaille en travers de ma poitrine. Je sais que je ne sens que la douleur et n'obtient aucune de ces blessures, mais je me demande comment on peut se battre malgré ça. Boitant bas, je peux revenir à mon compagnon et à mon ex-Alpha. Fenrir se retrouve coincé entre un rocher abrupt, que je pouvais sentir dans mon dos, et les griffes acérées de Marc creusant dans sa (notre) poitrine. J'ai sens la panique s'emparer de toutes les parties de mon corps alors que Mark place sa gueule vers le bas pour la mise à mort définitive. Sans réfléchir, je cours et serre ma mâchoire sur la fourrure de Marc et tire. Je déchire une partie de son oreille, mais suis jeté au sol avant de pouvoir faire plus, Mark me chargeant, avec ses yeux sauvages et fous. Un éclair blanc le renverse sur le côté, un grand combat commence et ils commencent à rouler et à se plaquer l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue. J'essaye de courir après eux, mais une patte sur ma poitrine m'arrête. Tom est là avec des yeux inquiets, mais calme, patient. Je ne le suis pas. Je veux connaître l'issue alors que les gémissements augmentent de volume avant qu'un aboiement aigu ne retentisse, gelant mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Tout est silencieux alors que nous attendons pour connaître le vainqueur. Soudain, un gros loup blanc trébuche à travers les arbres et je cours jusqu'à Fenrir avant de déraper contre sa chaude poitrine. Nous nous retransformons et je l'agrippe celui qui m'est le plus cher. Il est très serré. J'aurais pu tout perdre. J'aurais tout perdu. Et en ce moment, je sais. Fenrir est à moi, et à moi seul, comme je suis à lui.

Ce jour-là nous trouve enveloppé dans la lumière du soleil filtrant depuis la fenêtre de l'hôtel. Fenrir est couché sur moi observant les courbes de mes hanches en les retraçant du bout des doigts, et j'entremêle mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux argentés. C'est calme, juste nous deux dans le grand lit, respirant tout simplement. Je voudrais que ce moment ne se termine jamais. Malgré la rapidité avec laquelle les choses semblent changer je me sens étrangement... content. Comme les choses ont pris trop de temps pour arriver jusque là et que maintenant elles s'accélèrent. Cela ne me dérange pas.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme un chiot paresseux ? " Chuchote Fenrir. Il ne veux pas rompre le moment non plus, alors je prends le même ton.

" Juste combien je suis chanceux d'être ici, avec toi, en sécurité et aimé. C'est une chose rare d'être si heureux. Je sens que je vais me réveiller et que tout cela ne sera plus là," dis-je d'un ton doux avec un soupir triste. Mon sourire se transforme en un petit froncement de sourcil.

" Ah mon adorable petit compagnon c'est tout ce qui fait la beauté de cette situation ... Ce n'est pas un rêve," dit gentiment Fenrir avant de se pencher vers moi et de m'embrasser. C'est lent, doux et léger. Comme notre ton, comme le moment où nous sommes, comme la caresse. Juste bon, juste parfait et j'abandonne mes craintes. Rien n'a jamais aussi parfait ... mais peut-être que ce n'est que nous, comme Severus et Kylisa, comme Ginny et Pansy. Nous devons trouver notre propre coin et peut-être que c'est le nôtre. Juste en paix. Et même quand Fenrir demande plus ma bouche. Même quand le désir nous consume et que mon sang se met à remuer. Même lorsque ses baisers pleuvent sur mon cou, je ressent une sensation de paix dans tout çà.

Ses mains sont partout. Mémorisant, dépistant, touchant, sentant, caressant, serrant, flattant, frottant, je ne peux les suivre. Je commence à haleter alors qu'il glisse ses mains dans le t-shirt large que je porte, chatouillant ma peau hypersensible alors qu'il recouvre mon cou de suçons **(1).** Je laisse son pouvoir me consumer. Je laisse simplement mes sentiments prendre le contrôle. Je griffe son dos quand il mord légèrement la conjonction de mon cou et de mon épaule. Je ratissé son dos de mes ongles quand il pince un de mes mamelons. C'est si bon, si chaud. Mes vêtements semblaient disparaître assez rapidement me laissant à découvert sous lui. Je ne m'en inquiète pas. Ça fait du bien de pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un comme ça.

Ses mains m'explorent plus doucement, comme s'il touchait un trésor au lieu de moi. Je prie pour avoir plus de baisers, et quand je les ai j'en demande encore plus. Je ne comprends pas ce que je demande. Pas complètement, tout du moins. La notion de sexe est une chose, mais la réalité en est une autre. La préparation est un peu douloureuse et extrêmement lente. Fenrir refuse de me faire mal, mais il est inévitable que j'éprouve de la douleur. Mais ça fait du bien aussi. Comme si une douce pluie douce et caressante me déflore. Il est trop lent, mais pas encore assez lent. Trop doux, mais pas assez doux. J'éprouve tout ce que j'ai pu prévoir et plus encore. C'est magique. Et peut-être que c'est là que je le sais. Je sais que nous faisons l'amour.

Je me réveille ce matin avec un sourire ornant mon visage. Fenrir a les bras serrés autour de moi et je me tortille pour voir si je peux m'en échapper. Ils se resserrent fortement autour de moi avant de se détendre un tant soit peu quand je cesse de bouger. Riant en silence, je me blottis de nouveau contre sa poitrine. C'est là que je veux être. Emmitouflé dans les couvertures avec Fenrir et vautrés sur le lit, aucune menace pesant sur nous. C'est à ce moment que je réalise que la vie est en constante évolution et que, parfois, elle change rapidement et que d'autres fois elle change trop lentement. Je suis le compagnon de l'Alpha, son égal, son trésor, et je me sens tout simplement bien à ces titres.

" Tu as l'air heureux." Murmure Fenrir ses yeux s'ouvrant et se fermant doucement.

" Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?" Je demande avec un petit sourire.

" Parce que tu as eu peur quand nous avons commencé tout cela," répond t'il assis maintenant, mais me tenant contre sa poitrine.

" Je pense que dans ces circonstances j'avais le droit de l'être," dis-je, me bouinant contre sa poitrine

.  
" Tu le pouvais, mais dis-moi Amour as-tu peur maintenant ?" Demande t'il en me faisant rire.

"Vas-tu me mordre ?" Je demande malicieusement.

" D'où cela vient-il ?" Demande t'il en fronçant les sourcils.

" Eh bien, il y avait ces livres vraiment horrible sur les vampires et les loups-garous ..." Je commence à expliquer jusqu'à ce que je remarque le rire secouant sa poitrine.

" Pouah ... J'ai un geek **(2)** pour compagnon !" Dit-il en essayant d'être sérieux mais en échouant misérablement.

" Hé, je ne suis pas un geek **(2)**, je suis éduqué !" Je crie frappant ses côtés avec mon coude.

" Je sais, je sais. Mmh ... tu sens bon ... comme moi ..." Murmure t'il en reniflant ma joue.

" Stop Fenrir ! Arrête le reste de la meute va se réveiller bientôt et ..." Je proteste alors qu'il commence à semer de petits baisers dans mon cou.

" Tu ne me disais pas d'arrêter la nuit dernière et je suis sûr qu'ils ont mieux à faire que de venir m'ennuyer ici," dit-il alors que je commence à pencher la tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

" Hey arrête de violer **(3)** Harry nous devons partir !" Crie Kylisa frappant durement sur la porte. Fenrir gémit.

" Je pense que tu as parlé trop tôt," dis-je en riant de son expression déçue.

" Ne te moque pas de moi," m'avertit-il en m'attirant à lui.

" Je fais ce que je veux," lui dis-je avec un sourire lumineux.

" Tu le peux," me promet-il en m'embrassant profondément.

" Je pense que je t'aime," je lui murmure quand en le poussant en arrière.

" Je sais que je t'aime," répond t'il avec un doux sourire.

" Mmh, je suis content," je chuchote en passant mes bras autour de son cou et en le tirant à moi pour les refermer.

" Oh ... c'est trop mignon ! Maintenant, sortez du lit," hurlent Kylisa et Pansy.

Nous nous regardons l'un l'autre avant de rire. Les choses seront toujours folles, mais je sais ... que c'est bien. C'est tout ce dont je peux rêver dans ma vie.

* * *

**FIN**

**(1)** = littéralement des 'morsures d'amour'… des 'suçons' quoi, même si c'est joli, il n'y a pas d'équivalent en français…

**(2) = **Je savais pas comment traduire geek, donc je l'ai laissé tel quel.

**(3) = **to molest : 'agresser sexuellement', je traduis part 'violer'.


End file.
